She Really Takes After Jack
by personifiednovels
Summary: Exactly why I shouldn't listen to music while I revise, I just traded an A for this story. New Chapter is a bit of back story, might be doing a back story for next chapter as well, be warned. :)
1. Only the Good Die Young

Jack and Ianto were both looking forward to finally seeing their daughters' infamous performance. They had wanted to go when she performed it the last few times, but she said she wanted to get it perfect, and she had since she was now at nationals.

They had been a bit relieved and a bit saddened when she had said she did not want to go into alien hunting. Most of the relief had been from Ianto and most of the sadness had come from jack, but they told her to follow her dreams like any other parent, and her dream had been musical theater.

They had been thrilled when she said she was in the finals for nationals, now against only five other acts. The only real reward would be some notoriety, and she was going to use it very well if she won. The competition was a two minute performance containing some element of dance and some of vocals, and she had been surprised when she made it past the local round; and even more surprised when she made it all the way to nationals. She was now competing against four of the best musical theater acts in the UK. And it was going to be worth it.

Jack and Ianto had gladly taken the day off rift monitoring to watch their daughter perform. They were also willing to drive her all the way to London, because they were continuing to be the supportive parents. They were surprised when she didn't need to bring much; she said that she didn't have any props.

They mulled around London a bit while she set up backstage and waited, and met her competitors. She was surprised that there was only one other girl, and she was apparently doing a very heartfelt routine.

Jack and Ianto took their seats and were happy to see that the theater was full. They were also happy to see their daughters name, Jenna-Rose Jones- Harkness (too many hyphens, she always said), proudly listed there. It said she was going last, but people remember last. The first four numbers were good, really good. They were a bit concerned, even, that their daughter couldn't out-compete the acts, but they would never voice it aloud. Soon the lights were down waiting for the fifth and final act. They weren't even sure what song she was performing, saying she wanted it to be a surprise.

The tell-tale first chords sounded to Only the Good Die Young, and the lights went up. She was not only singing in a Broadway style chest voice, but tapping while moving her hips a bit too much for Ianto's taste. It only got better and therefore worse for Ianto. She was being sexy, and, well, really hitting home the message of the song. It was objectively fantastic, and Jack certainly had no qualms, cheering with the rest of the boys when she bent down and swished her hips. Ianto elbowed him in the ribs but Jack just said "what, she's good, and she takes after me!"

Not only was the act sexy, but entertaining, all right expressions on her face, she had the audience laughing at all the right parts. She even threw in a wink to her Dad on the second 'only the good die young', and both of her parents got the joke. Knowing her, she probably chose that song just to be able to do that wink right now. It reminded Jack of his days in show business, and he was very proud that his sixteen year old clearly had a chance at her dreams.

People clapped hysterically when she took her bow, still panting a bit but grinning, and even more when she won first place over feelings girl.

In the lobby after the show she came out the stage door sporting a trophy and a smile, and quickly started talking to her many admirers.

Jack and Ianto exited, both very happy for their daughter, but sad realizing she was really growing up. They stopped when they saw her chatting up several people at once, both male a females in the mix. Ianto realized how much she really did take after Jack just then. She looked round and spotted them, and quickly abandoned her gang of suitors too pull them both into a hug.

"Congratulations champ" said Jack, pulling her into a second hug

"Thanks dad" she said back a little breathlessly.

When jack let her go Ianto claimed her saying

"You were great, but why did you have to grow up?"

"Happens to the best of us tad, we can't all be immortal sex gods" said Jenna-Rose, slapping both Ianto and Jack on the head at the same time.

"Let's not go into that right now, but I have the best stor…ump" Jack said as Ianto elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's get home so you two can fight aliens" Said Jenna Rose, happy that her parents hadn't thrown a fit.


	2. In My Life

He was very excited, as he had been invited to watch his daughter rehearse for her role, leading role, as cossete in the west end. Pride didn't cover it, he was thrilled, ecstatic even. Ianto was too, of course, but he was particularly happy to see his child thriving despite the adversity she had faced.

She walked them into the theater and sat them down in a spot they wouldn't bother anyone, and she had been very clear that he was not to flirt with anyone. She had to go put on makeup and hair and costumes and warm up, so she left them there to be silent and still.

They talked a bit and Ianto was smiling from ear to ear, since despite the fact that Ianto had actually bore the child, Ianto had always been the more maternal parent. He was talking at the moment about how much he loved this show as a child, and how it was such a great complement to the book.

When there was a silence where Jack was supposed to respond he replied "Never seen it before"

"Really?" Ianto questioned

"Really" admitted Jack "I didn't grow up here, I just never saw it, never even read the book"

"Well" Ianto replied "You're in for a treat then."

The lights went down then, even though they were the only ones in the theater despite the director sitting up front, and the stage lights went on.

It was fantiastic, but Jack kept wondering when Jenna-Rose, his little sweetheart, was going to come on. He whispered the question to Ianto, who replied simply "Grown Cossette comes on near the end of act one, where she sings her first song"

"Why grown Cossette?" Jack whispered back

"Young Cossette sings a song soon" Ianto replied, with his knowledge of everything

He was expectant throughout the whole first act which seemed to take forever, until he saw his little girl on the arm of the lead of the show walking across the stage. It was a brief first appearance, but he was placated.

Soon enough, she came on the stage and the lights were on her, and he was practically jumping up and down in his seat, but then again he was very hyper to begin with.

She looked out into the audience, and then directly into his eyes. How she could see them was a mystery, but perhaps it was the little bits of cat-kind dna floating around in her.

"In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong" came the first line of the song, and she was still looking directly at him. It continued on from a love song to a confrentaion between her and her father, but for some lines she looked directly at him. He had no idea where his usually cheerful daughter had gone, replaced by this angry, rightfully angry, teenager.

"So dark so dark and deep, the secrets that you keep" she sang, angrily, directly to him, and he felt guilt creeping up his stomach. He knew she was in character, but the eyes that looked at him were the eyes of a daughter looking on her father, and he put his head down.

The song soon descended again into a melody about love between her and this curly haired guy with a French name he couldn't remember, and the character of Cossette was back where seconds before, his Jenna-Rose had stood, seemingly angry at him.

He enjoyed the rest of the play, and was happy that his daughters character had survived till the end, but was scared that she had been serious, because all of it was very applicable.

His daughter knew nothing about him, not where or when he was from, not even his real name, because he didn't want her to worry. Yet, at the end of the play, Cossette's plot line was finally resolved when her father gave her the letter to read that told her everything she should have known in the first place.

When it was over, the director stood up and the lights came on and he went up to a table and wrote down some stuff. The cast came back on the stage sans hair and consumes a few minutes later and the director gave notes to the cast.

He rambled on for a bit and then Jack heard him call his daughters name.

"Jenna, that was the best I've ever heard you for In My Life, keep the passion but make sure you turn to Val Jean when you're addressing him, not the audience" he instructed her, and she nodded her head in agreement.

He rambled on and then dismissed the cast to go back and get rid of their makeup and soon Jenna-Rose met her parents in the lobby.

"Hi Guys" she said as she wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them "how did I do?"

"You were fantastic, sweetheart, we can't wait to see you when it opens" said Ianto, and Jack nodded.

They went to dinner, and then Jenna-Rose had to go back to her apartment to sleep while the married pair went back to Cardiff, never able to leave the rift for long.

On their way out, Jack pulled Jenna-Rose aside, and sat her down in the lobby of the place. "I feel, and I've felt for a while, that you should know more about me, and more about where you came from." He confessed, openly.

"Dad, you don't have to, but I would like it if I could know a little more. I wasn't adopted, was I?" she questioned, as this was what her parents had always told her when they explained why she had two fathers.

Jack shook his head, and Jenna-Rose just nodded. "I'll tell you what" she bargained "I'm gonna come up this Sunday, and you can tell me all about it"

"Deal" Jack replied, feeling better now than before. As they said their goodbyes, Ianto was ecstatic to hear that Jenna-Rose was coming up on Sunday, and they all left feeling a little better about their relationship than they had before.


	3. What I did for Love

It had been an accident. And neither of them had known how to react. Well, the story can tell itself, actually.

19 years and five months earlier

It was past midnight when the four of them arrived back at the hub, covered from head to toe, having captured a life form which was a cross between a lizard and a tarantula, needless to say, it had been an interesting and scarring chase. However, this alien was not the most peculiar occurrence that day, because while it was customary that one of the team members stay back and monitor from the hub, never before had this team member been jack, so long as any of them could remember.

"Oi, I'm right soaked, this thing can wait till morning" came Owens voice through the passage way, sounding a bit strained. The cause was apparent, however, when he was revealed to be carrying a metal trap holding a sleeping lizard spider, who appeared to be quite content.

"Just lock that thing up properly will you" Ianto pleaded, clearly tired and more than a bit stressed. "Last thing we need is too have to find it again.

Owen was already gone by the time he had uttered his last phrase. Gwen, who usually chatted about everything, was out the door, mud and all, almost as soon as they had gotten back into the hub, only stopping to grab her purse from her desk. Tosh, however, sat down and started typing at her computer, the always dutiful employee.

When Ianto was close enough so that no one else could really hear, he asked, a bit too politely "Anything the matter sir?"

"Get up to my office, I need to talk with you" Jack instructed, his voice somewhere between boss and friend.

Five minutes later found Ianto and Jack staring at each other across the desk, both looking nervous by virtue of the fact that the other seemed nervous.

"Well" Jack started "we have, something to discuss. The mood seemed ominous enough with the rain and lightning outside, and Ianto was braced for the worst, though what that was he had no idea. Since he didn't want to say this in front of the team, it must be personal or private, and both of these ideas made him want to shutter.

"Go on" Ianto replied softly, but his eyes showed his curiosity and foreboding quite clearly.

Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, and then shut it abruptly. This, above everything else, made Ianto nervous, because Jack was never at a loss for words. However, he had no intention of showing his emotions, keeping his gaze steady, but his eyebrows raised slightly as if they had a mind of their own.

Opening his mouth again, he actually started to speak "Now, this may be, well, it's rather curious to explain, really, because, there, well" he took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"Very funny" Ianto deadpanned, unphased "now why did you call me in here"

"No Ianto, really, I am" Jack replied sincerely, it might have been the first sincere thing he had ever said to Ianto before.

Ianto narrowed his eyes, trying to decide whether his boss was actually crazy or just needed sleep. "Jack" he smiled "You're a male, I'm sure of it, you're not pregnant, I think you could use some sleep"

Jack looked at him, then pulled open the drawer to his left and pulled out what looked to be a Polaroid photo, and handed it to Ianto. It was a sonogram of a fetus, time-stamped that day. Ianto examined it, and then looked up to see Jack's shirt undone, hanging at his sides, and where his flat stomach had been there was a bump, a proper little bump right in the place a baby would be.

Ianto didn't know what to say, or what to do. However, he decided that getting emotional would not be a good course of action, because jack was emotional enough for the two of them.

"Is it mine?" he asked flatly, looking up at the standing figure on the other side of the desk.

"Yes, yes it is" Jack replied

"Alright, I'll believe that" Ianto stated "what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Jack, knowing full well what Ianto meant

"Are you going to keep it? I mean we can't very well bring up a child, I probably won't live to see next year, and certainly not long enough to see it grow" Ianto reasoned

"Can you stop calling them it?" growled Jack, in the first show of emotion that day.

Ianto didn't really know how to respond to that, before looking down to see Jack's hand on his stomach, caressing it. Taking a deep breath, he counted to ten in his head before saying anything.

"Of course" he replied, and then felt something in his throat. It wasn't elation, and it wasn't fear, but it was a kind of instinct that was usually squashed by reason and fatigue in this job. Without thinking about it, he walking around the desk to kneel next to Jack and put his hand on the little bump residing there. "We can do" he started "whatever you want about the child"

Jack looked at him, and replied simply "Thank you"

Three Months Later

"As you all know, we have a bit of a dilemma on our hands" Jack started the meeting, gesturing to his burgeoning stomach. "Owen, if you can take it"

"Well" Owen began, looking a bit uncomfortable "we are unsure of the child's, physique, oh" he sighed "we're not sure if the kid is gonna grow a second head, therefore she needs to be observed carefully, at least for the first, oh, sixteen years of life, we don't know what the combination of DNA did to her"

"Right" interjected Gwen "But we can't very well raise a child here, she'll be in constant danger"

Ianto cleared his throat, and everyone went silent. A blush crept up his cheeks, as he had been feeling rather self-conscious lately. It was all very well for Jack to go traipsing about without a care, but he still wasn't comfortable with the fact that it was very clear how the child, well, came about.

"Well" Tosh broke the silence "I have been thinking about it, we could monitor her from here, with camera footage, but she could be well out of the danger zone." She gazed at Jack expectantly, as they, plus Ianto, had discussed a possibility beforehand.

"Yes" Jack acknowledged "I have been doing some research, and I think we have found a possible solution. There is a house far out into the Scottish highlands which would serve well as a place for a child" he started rubbing his stomach "to grow up."

Ianto didn't necessarily like the idea of the child being secluded, but even more, even if he didn't admit it to himself, he wished that they could be a proper family. The silence had started again, and everyone was trying their best to stare into space and not at Jack or Ianto.

"So" Gwen beamed, trying to bring the conversation back to a human level "have you chosen a name yet?"

"Jenna Rose" murmured Ianto, looking at his hands.

"That's a lovely name" she replied with a smile.

"She'll stay here for the first few weeks, when she'll be transported there, in the mean time I will set up a monitoring system." Tosh remarked in a businesslike tone.

"I would have to check the child every week for the first two years" Owen added

"Yes, you would have to travel there" Jack answered "And, though this will probably be difficult, the child must not know what we do, or who we really are, it will just put her in danger. I have recruited a nanny who will ask no questions, as well as some other staff."

They all nodded, and there was a certain foreboding in the room, and fear for the wellbeing of the child, and for their own feelings as well. For better or worse, they were all growing to love the child even though it wasn't even out yet, and they were going to have to stay away for the child's well-being, they would have to do it for love.


End file.
